Naruto The Last Ryūto
by Nara816
Summary: UNDER EXTREME REWRIE SO IF YOU CURRENTLY DONT IKE IT JUST WAIT! Beaten and abused Naruto strives to revive is clan of the Ryūto people, whose blood line uses the lost art of Reinbōchakura, or Dragon chakura. Little does he know that he will one day become the Dragon King, and rule over the might of his once lost people. Rated:T now may change to M sooner than you think;)
1. Prologue

**No I'm not giving up my fruits basket story, this is a naruto idea that I'm trying out to see if it's any good and I'm only going to update if I have AT LEAST 10 reviews for me to update. So read and review!**

**Side note: Doragon is Dragon in Japanese.**

**This is just a prologue to see if it is a good idea to pursue. So if I continue it will be a full story, I am not an author who abandons stories and if I do then I will put it on the summary.**

**Also if I continue with this story then it will be a straight pairing. No yaoi or yuri so don't ask or flame at me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto. If I did then…unspeakable things would happen. Dun dun duuuuuuuuuuuuuun! **

Naruto the Last Ryuto: Prologue-Back Story

Once upon a time, in a time where men and women were capable of many miracles and horrors, there was a land. A land with many horrible legends and terrible cruelties attached to it. The Five Elemental Nations, whose history was the worst of all, is the main setting for this particular legend.

In the ancient mythical times of the world there was a time when a powerful creature roamed the earth called a Doragon.

The Doragon was an enormous, almost 40 feet high, and mysterious creature, for it was covered in beautiful scales of silver. Some say they were worth more than a diamond because of it unbreakable strength and beauty.

The mighty Doragon had four legs bigger that two 100 year old trees put together and a tail a mile long. The creature had a dog like mouth with no ears and eyes that said it had lived thousands of years. The Doragon had long sharp claws that would frighten any sane man to caution. Its teeth were fanged and had seen many battles. It was the most strange and most beautiful creature on earth, but was as deadly as Kami herself.

No one was sure of where the creature came from. Some say it fell from the heavens, banished by Kami herself, others think that the creature was a messenger, here to rid the world of evil.

The Doragon could call forth the elements at will and command them; the creature could make tsunamis with the water, powerful whirlwinds with the wind, blue fire as hot as the sun with fire, earthquakes miles long with earth, and frightening lightning storms with lightning. Though these things were possible, the Doragon never harmed someone unprovoked, alas the people were very fearful of the Doragon when they learned of its all-powerful powers.

Many challenged the creature to try and rid the world of it and perished. This only angered the Doragon to go into hiding so it could finally rest peacefully. So it searched, for a place to call home.

One day the Doragon stumped on a human who was almost dead and out of pity decided to heal him with his power.

"Human, I will save your life but in return you must find me a place to call my own." it said.

The human looked up at the powerful creature with not only fear in his eyes, but determination to live. He agreed to the Doragon's terms.

After the Doragon healed him, the man bowed to the Doragon extremely grateful and told him that he was the leader of the village nearby and he asked the Doragon to stay with them for compensation of their deal. The Doragon agreed in hopes of finally finding a place to settle down.

When he got to the village the leader told the people of what transpired. The people, who called themselves Ryuto or dragon people, worshipped the Doragon in thanks and gave him a home with daily offerings of food and water of the finest.

So overwhelmed and grateful by it he decided to grace the people with the ancient powers of the Doragon. These people were over joyed; forth abilities given to them were very powerful, more powerful than any Kekki Geki given to a mortal. But there was a catch, no one could know of their power unless it used anomalously, or in dire need.

The Ryuto lived peaceful, training with the Doragon to control their new power. They hid their new found power from the world, and since their clan was already very skilled in the art of sealing, they told the world that that was their specialty.

Little did they know that their history would be one of the worst clan histories in history. Sad really.

Years went by and they were named the Uzumaki clan. No one knew of the power they held, because there was no need to show it. The Doragon had taught them what they needed to know, and one day the creature disappeared. The clan searched and searched but the Doragon was never found. But everything was okay.

Until they were attacked.

The once peaceful village was destroyed in a single night, only very very few children were able to get out thanks to their leader.

One in particular survived.

Krushina Uzumaki.

Who escaped to the Hidden Leaf.

Who gave birth to our hero, and soon to be the most powerful creature to ever walk the earth.

The name, if spoken allowed, would strike fear and awe into the hearts of everyone who knew who he was.

The Last Ryuto.

Naruto Uzumaki.

**So that's the background story. This is just a prototype so if you really like it REVIEW because I'm only going to update with at least 10 reviews! (Positive reviews, positive)**

**So fav, follow and review!**

**Also this is like an intro to a fairy tale, but in this case NARUTO!**


	2. A Lending Hand in Fate

Wow I was surprised by the feedback rate, sooooo as I promised I will do the story!

First of all this will be a very complex story, the bloodline, plot, history, pairing (when it's decided), and how the Kyuubi plays into this will all be very complex. So review on questions you have and I will try and answer them when I update each chapter.

Second, this will probably be a godlike-naruto story, but it won't just be handed to him, no he will have to work for it because I figured that Naruto had more potential than anyone but something stunted his growth. It that something was taken away then BOOM powerful Naruto!(you will see soon)

Thirdly, naruto had a very very bad past, so I might have to change the rating sooner than I expected.

Also I will be putting up a poll with pairings.

This will not be a yaoi. Though in the future I may write one. :D if requested ;)

I am into unusual pairings so it these are the choices.

1. Oc

2. Anko

3. Temari

4. Hana I.

5. Yugato Nii

6. Fem Kyuubi nice to naru but has a bit of sadistic streak with others

Review for which one you want, I'm pretty sure i will put up a poll so look for it on my profile!

I think though I might just go ahead with the Fem Kyuubi. Depends on where the story goes.

Also the Kyuubi will be a girl in this story, and friendly. But it won't be a classic Kyuubi either so watch out!

Remember I update to the amount of reviews favs and follows so if you want have questions or like the story, review, fav and follow!

And I will be putting up a poll for the pairings so vote! Though read the story first!

Now on with the story!

:);)=):D:Px):(:-[lol¤·⊙○●□■ ¤·⊙○●□■ ■□□■

CHAPTER ONE: A LENDING HAND IN FATE

A small golden haired, sapphire eyed boy of four years of age walked across the streets of the hidden leaf village. You could tell he was malnourished, because you could see his ribs through his shirt, and he had three cute whisker birth marks on each cheek.

The boy was covered in dirt and his once bright colored clothes were mere rags after a year of constant wear and tear.

He wore no shoes after another kid stole them and told the matron that the boy had stolen them from him. So even though the matron knew otherwise, she punished him instead of the perpetrator.

The boy sighed at the hatred filled looks and murderous stares that greeted him every time he was let out of the orphanage. But living with the looks and beatings from angry drunks, he had learned that ignoring them was the best option. Wearing a mask of a fool helped avoid the beatings at least. For if he was a fool then it made people think twice and hesitate. It hurt though, that he had to pretend. He couldn't even show the nice old man that visited him sometimes who he really was and how he really was treated. It felt as if he lived a lie, and the worst part was that no one cared enough to see past the mask of the fool.

He sighed again thinking back to what happened earlier today.

He was kicked out today, the matron said that he was old enough and told him to never come back or else she would have the abnu men hurt him.

The abnu men made him nervous and he could feel it when they were watching him. He had learned to sneak away from them and how to hide too. Plus running fast for a long time was easy; he did get tired when he was doing that until after several hours.

It came in handy when people liked to hurt you though.

There were some nice people though, but more on that later.

Today was his birthday. He, Naruto Uzumaki was the proud age of five years old, and he knew he had to find a hiding place soon because the sun was going down. There was always a festival on his birthday, celebrating the defeat of the demon Kyuubi. And on this day when the sun went down on his birth day that meant people, lots of people, came looking for him to punish him. Punish him for what he didn't know. They always called him a demon, and murderer.

'I wish they would see me for me.' Naruto thought, picking up the pace. His birthday was not to be celebrated; he had learned after his first birthday, it was to be dreaded and feared because it was just another symbol for pain.

The small boy ran down the street, eager to enter the woods, and he forgot to keep an eye out. Someone with big hands caught his arm in a bone crushing grip. He looked up fearfully knowing what was to come. The man smiled nastily down at him.

"Hey demon brat, do you know how it feels to be stabbed in the gut?" said the drunk man. He smelled like alcohol and had a nasty mug for a face. Naruto examined him quickly, seeing that he was not a ninja because he had no ninja tools or that look in his eye that said -I have seen and done things that I am not proud of and I have lived unbroken through it-. At this he internally gave a mental sigh of relief, but he still had to get away, then he would be free from the beatings today.

Naruto, knowing what was coming, tried to free himself. He bit, clawed, kicked, and punched but he quickly found that it was useless. The man dragged him down an alleyway and started to hit him. He started to panic and Naruto tried to scream, the pain was intense but the man gagged him with a bad smelling piece of cloth. The man grabbed his leg and he heard several cracks along with sickening pain, signaling that many of his bones were broken, 'Probably to prevent me from running away' he thought dazed from the pain. He was in so much pain that he didn't even realize that he had been stabbed in the center of his stomach, until he felt the blood from the wound seeping everywhere.

Then he saw a blinding light. And the man disappeared. The last thing he saw before slipping into the darkness was a naked girl of about five years old. She had a pretty shade of pale skin with ankle long, silver hair standing over him with a very worried expression on her face. The weirdest thing was that her eyes were a dark pure purple.

He closed his eyes.

And saw no more.

:);)=):D:Px):(:-[lol¤·⊙⊙○●□■■ :-[ ■■■■

A man cloaked in a black trench coat walked down the hidden leaf's streets. His coat had the kanji for 'dragon guard' on the right shoulder and on the left it had the kanji for 'royal'. Flowing down the back was a large crimson silver dragon being cocooned in flames, as if the flames protected a precious creature. He wore a black mesh shirt with a flame colored tank top underneath the abnu style black pants top to top it off.

His black steel-toed boots walked down the streets in a confident stride and his midnight black hair bounced as he walked down the soon to be festival that was supposed to start as soon as the sun went down. Right now it was just after twilight.

He sighed at the thought of searching through a damn festival.

"Damn, the sooner I can check out this lead, the better. Then I can get out of here." he thought to himself. Then his senses picked up on a bright flash down an alleyway about a block away. He was going to ignore it.

But then he smelled the blood.

It was the blood of a young hatchling.

His anger and worry started to flare as he flashed to the source. No one should lay a hand on a hatchling! It doesn't matter what he or she has done!

When he got to the source he saw a man laying beside two children. His neck was sliced in an execution style. He ignored the man assuming he was the cause for the blood he had smelled.

He turned to the two children. The first one he saw was a girl of about five or six. She was about 3 foot 10 inches, an average size for her age. She had ankle long silver hair, pretty silver not old age silver and beautiful pale skin, not sickly pale either. Then he realized she was naked.

A growl of anger built up in his thought at the thought of what had happened. He stopped himself knowing that it would probably just scare the hatchlings. So, for them, he tried to calm down.

Next to the young girl was a boy about the same age as her. He found the source of the blood when he saw the severe injuries the boy had. The boy appeared to have his leg broken in many places, he was covered in black and blue bruises, and he had a stab wound that looked to be placed dead center of a spiral seal.

Shit. Whatever that seal was doing, it was changed or badly damaged now.

'Worry about it when the boy lives' he thought to himself. He bent down next to her to see what was wrong when she turned on him and growled.

Yes a full blown growl complete with fangs for teeth and a snarl.

From a five year little girl.

With purple, yes purple, eyes.

He pinched himself just to make sure he was still awake and not dreaming in a coma back home.

Then he remembered what his mother once said, 'never mess with a female when something she cares about is in danger, or when you're in the wrong cause son you WILL get your ass kicked to next Tuesday.'

He sighed at the memory. This was not going to be pleasant.

He bent down to her level to speak to her and to show her that he was not a threat.

"Little one I will not hurt him, I am just going to check his injuries. Please stand by his head and hold his neck in place in case it's broken if you want to do something." he said as calmly as possible. His deep green eyes showed that he was honest.

The girl barred her fangs at him and positioned her claws in front of her just in case she decided to attack. She stood protectively over the young boy while staring at him, deciding whether or not to attack or to allow his request.

She decided to let him when she saw her Naruto becoming paler by the second, the blood wasn't stopping and she was worried about his neck. She bore her pure purple eyes into his green. She saw the honestly but she was still wary of people other than Naruto. She was wasting time, so she decided to put some faith in him.

"Do not harm him, he's mine." she growled. "If you don't do as you say, I will rip you to shreds. I promise you, you will wish you were in the depths of hell." She moved to hold Naruto's neck as the stranger had asked.

He was shocked by the vocabulary on this child, but he would address it later, he decided, when he saw the boy coming closer and closer to death.

He ran a diagnostic jutsu. The small boy was healing very fast! Faster than he had seen! But not fast enough.

He moved to pick him up.

"Come on, hold on to me we have to go to the hospital. What your name?" he asked. She looked up at with a very wise and a very sad expression, one that a five year olds face shouldn't know.

"I will tell you mine, if you tell me yours ancient one." He turned to her sharply; she was defiantly not a regular five year old.

"My official name is Phoenix. Yours?"

Her expression turned to the previous one. Then she sighed and looked up.

"I am Hotaru. Come let's take him to the demons for care." she said as she jumped on his back.

He looked confused, but quickly agreed. He nodded and flashed to Konah's hospital.

:);)=):D:Px):(:-[lol¤·⊙○●□■ ■■●○⊙⊙□■ ●⊙·¤⊙○□

What did you think, did you like it? Hate it? Questions, comments, requests? Review! Because that is the only way you're getting an update! Also I give out cyber cookies, brownies, and PLUSHIES!

So review and vote for the pairing!


	3. NOTICE 1

NOTICE

OK Guys sorry for not updating but I needed enough votes on the Harlem and pairing for this story and I finally have enough.

You guys decided that:

Harlem:2

Pairings:

1. Hotaru (Silver haired purple eyed girl)

2...Sadly there was a tie soooooooooooo you guys are going to have to pick one!

-Anko

-Temari

-Hana I.

So you guys have to review for the pairing since i cant put up more than one poll and i have another one going for my story of Shikamaru and his twin Shikako in Shadow. So remember REVIEW!

Also I will be cleaning up my stories soon but i have finals coming up so it might have to wait until im on christmas break. Sorry:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(:(

But do not fear the next chapter should be coming out soon! So look for the update and dont forget to REVIEW!


End file.
